User blog:EtherealNyx/Announcement: Blood Under The Bridge
Blood Under The Bridge (or BUTB) is undergoing yet another redo. "Why?" You shriek, shaking your fists. "You left us at a huge cliffhanger! What happens to-" Shush, my friends, let me explain. BUTB is very dear to me and it's not something I intend to cancels completely. However, drastic changes in my personal views, the characters involved (namely, Cherry and Vera) and the narrative has influenced my choice to redo the story. FAQ What can we expect? You can expect the same sort of story: an EAH fanfic with OCs mingling with canon characters. You can also expect the same main characters (Cherry, Vera, Vivian and Marissa) as well as the same Narrators (Calla, Bookley and Brooke) telling the story and interjecting comically. What has changed? A lot. The main thing is that Disney OCs are no longer featured in it, though that isn't the only difference. The main plot, the ships, the OCs involved (I will explain this soon enough) and more are all changing to fit a new tale, this time with more canon character involvement. Instead of the 90 percent OC focus and 10 percent canon character focus, we now have 49 percent OC focus and 51 percent canon character focus. Why? The canon characters are now way more prominent and I can't exactly write 50/50 so 49/51 is a better bet for me in the long run. What about my OC? Since the OC involvement has changed, the OC cast has dwindled. Again, two words (a lot) can be applied to this situation. I'm going to be opening up submissions soon enough so that you can (hopefully) have your OC be one of the lucky few to star in BUTB. What this means is simple: all the credit for the character goes to you and I'll certainly adhere to their main aspects like sexual orientation, appearance and general personality, but beyond that, anything goes. They might end up being a minor character or a major star: the choice is mine. However, your preference goes a long way to how the character shows up, so please be mindful of this when you send in your requests. There's three select users that don't have to worry about submissions because I love their characters so much that they're integrated fully into the BUTB lore: Maledict Zashley (who inspired BUTB in the first place), Eat the Hell (due to our friendship and how amazing Calli Latrans is) and Madame O'Front (did you honestly think I'd make you submit Sam again, Sola?). For everyone else, you'll have to submit when the chance arises. I'll let you know. Is there anything else I should know? Yes. Don't worry about the whole chapter 3 cliffhanger, the redo is a long way off. What I intend to do is write 4 chapters (the cliffhanger will be incorporated into the third and the resolution in the fourth) so that you guys can be all caught up. Yes, there will be changes, but the ending of chapter 3 is mostly the same, except written better. Also, I have a lot of head canon and issues associated with the canon characters, so keep an eye out for them. Especially Maddie and Ashlynn. Why them? You'll see... Finally, the majority of the ships present (there won't be a lot, but still) are canon x canon, but OC x canon and OC x OC will be present too, so be warned. The OC x canon and OC x OC are usually canon and/or I let the owners know, so don't worry: I won't ship your OCs with people without your consent. Thanks so much for listening, guys~! ~Nyx P.S. Here's two polls! Are you excited for the remake? YES!!! Meh, I don't really care as long as I get BUTB. NO, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!? Other (say why in the comments below) Would you be willing to submit an OC for BUTB (you will be fully credited)? HECK YEAH! #BUTBFTW I don't know, really... NO WAY, JOSÉ! Category:Blog posts